Cliff Hanger
by Yami and Ryoko
Summary: May and Ash fall off a cliff! But was it really an accident and will they ever meet up Brock and Max again?May & Ash
1. Awaken

Hello, Mina! I hope you like this fic. I'm starting to like Pokemon again so I made this fic. You may notice that I replaced this fic. I was getting a lot of reviews about grammar errors. So I'm redoing it. And I'll proof read it this time. ^-^ So enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Advance or any characters.  
  
Chapter One: Awaken  
  
Ash slowly opened his eyes. He felt soft sand under his body. The sun beamed down on him. He lifted his arm to cover his eyes from the blazing sun above. A sharp pain went throughout his body.  
  
"Uh", he wrenched. And dropped his hand back down. The sun continued to beam down on him. Ash turned his head to get the glare from the sun out of his eyes. Turning to see a heart stopping sight.  
  
May lie on the sand a few feet away. Half of her soaking in the bank of a river. Blood dripped out of her left arm and her right leg was bent in an unnatural way.  
  
Ash gasped, "May!"  
  
Bones aching he walked as fast as he could to where May lie. "May, May!" Ash cried as he gazed at her still body .He saw her chest moving up and down, indicating that she was still alive!  
  
"What happened to you? "He whispered.  
  
Flashback  
  
It was late afternoon. Ash and his friends continued to travel on their journey though Hoenn. Ash looked around at the area around him. Rocks and boulders were scattered all around the ground. There was no sign of any vegetation. A mountain with many cliffs lay before him.  
  
"Hey Max. Are you sure this is the right way?" he asked.  
  
"Yep, just after this is a Pokemon Center. We can stay there for the night."  
  
"How are we going to get there," he said looking at the obstacle blocking their path.  
  
"There's a ledge on the side of the mountain we can use to get around."  
  
The end of the ledge could not be seen. A hundred of feet below was a river. Slowly the group stepped on the ledge. All except May.  
  
She stared down the cliff. "Are you sure this is the only way?" she choked  
  
"Yep," said her brother.  
  
"Come on May, "said Ash. "Don't tell me your afraid."  
  
"Of course I'm not!" she exclaimed and took a few steps on to the ledge.  
  
About two hours later the sun had lowered in the sky.  
  
"It's getting late", said Brock. "How much farther is it Max."  
  
"We should be there in 30 minutes or so," replied Max as he stopped walking.  
  
"That's what you said an hour ago, "whined May.  
  
"Well let's stop stalling and keep on going!" Ash said enthusiastically.  
  
"PikaPi!" Pikachu agreed.  
  
"Ash is right the longer we stop the longer it will take us to get to the Pokemoncenter, "Brock also agreed.  
  
And with that they continued.  
  
"Tired, so tired," May whined in a whisper.  
  
"Nin, Nin, "cryed a Pokemon from above them. They looked up. A Ninjask swooped down at them, then swooped upward right before hitting them. It headed for May and started buzzing around her.  
  
She swatted at it. "Go Away!" she cried. She began to back up, towards the ledge.  
  
"Stop, May! Don't back up!" yelled Ash.  
  
But before his words could reach her, she stepped off the ledge. Everyone gasped in horror. May fell back, her arm outreached. A hand wrapped around her wrist...It was Ash's hand.  
  
Ash held the ledge with one hand and with the other May's life. Brock quickly grabbed Ash's wrist. Ash let go of the ledge so Brock could help him and May up. But Ninjask was still around and it began to attack May and Ash.  
  
"Aahhh", they yelled.  
  
"Pikahu thunderbolt it, Ash ordered.  
  
"Pika", Pikachu said as electricity came from its cheeks and hit Ninjask.  
  
"Ninjask! "It cried and flew away.  
  
When the Pokemon was gone Brock leaned over the ledge and used every muscle in his body to try and to pull them both up.  
  
"I can't pull both you up," Brock said grunting his teeth.  
  
Ash's wrist began to slip from Brock's grip.  
  
May and Ash stared in horror as Ash's wrist completely slipped.  
  
"AAAAAIIIIII!" They screamed as they fell toward the river below. Their horrified scream echoed throughout the mountain.  
  
"PIKAPII," Pikachu cried.  
  
" No Ash," yelled Brock.  
  
"Sis," Max cried. "No!"  
  
Flashback End  
  
"We must of landed in the river and washed up here!" Ash stated." I'm okay but...May your hurt bad."  
  
Ash shook her arm, "May, wake up! Wake up!"  
  
She didn't move. "Come on wake up May! "He yelled  
  
May slowly opened her eyes and looked at him. But then felt the pain of her right leg and whined. She tried to grab her knee, but only to feel the pain in her left arm.  
  
"Don't move," Ash ordered. May looked at him, tears in her eyes. Ash was taken back by her tears. "Don't worry, your be okay," was all he could say.  
  
Meanwhile: "Ash, May," Brock yelled from the ledge they fell from. "Where are you."  
  
"Sis!" Max yelled. "Sis!"  
  
There was no answer. "They're gone," Max said.  
  
"Don't say that! Brock yelled. Max looked at him, shocked. Making Brock soften." We'll find them."  
  
To be continued...  
  
So what'd you think? Was it good? If you don't like it then don't say anything at all. Okay ^__^ Now review mina! Well I don't think there was that many errors. Though I wish ABC check would realize May is a name not just a word. 


	2. Alone

Chapter two's up! Thanks to copy and paste. I hope you like it. I'm editing this chapter too. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Advance or any of the characters.  
  
Chapter two: Alone  
  
Ash struggled to take another step. In his arms was a sleeping May. The cool night air felt good against his sweaty face. All day long he had carried her. His already aching body ached more from the extra weight. Ash longed to rest but was determined to get May some help. He continued to walk through the never ending forest of evergreens. Relief filled his soul for in a clearing was a building.  
  
Ash hurried over to it. The white building had a huge P on the roof. "A Pokemon Center" Ash thought. "It may not be a hospital, but its good enough!" He hurried inside. Inside was a dark room. Ash lay May in a chair and went over to the front desk. "Hello?" he asked, "Is anyone here?"  
  
He saw a bell and hit it twice.  
  
"Ding." "Ding."  
  
In a few moments a Chansey came out from the hall behind the desk, rubbing its eyes. When it saw Ash it welcomed him. "Chansey!"  
  
"Where's Nurse Joy. Is she here?" Ash asked. Chansey shook its head.  
  
"No? But my friend is badly hurt." Ash pointed to May.  
  
Chansey walked over to May and examined her. It looked at her arm. Nothing a disinfectant wouldn't fix! But gasped when it saw her leg.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
May opened her eyes to shouts."" Chansey! Chan-sey!" She felt soft cushions under her. She closed her eyes again. Then heard Ash's voice.  
  
"You're going to set her leg, Chansey?" he said.  
  
"Chan," it nodded.  
  
" Set?" May thought. Set!" she said aloud, wide awake now. She sat up and starred at the two in front of her. Ash and Chansey turned to her.  
  
" May your up", said Ash with a warm smile. "How you feeling?"  
  
"Set!" she repeated.  
  
"Yeah Chansey's going to set your leg."  
  
"No." She shook her head. "No."  
  
"But it won't get better if it isn't set."  
  
"You know how much that will hurt?"  
  
Ash lifted an eyebrow and eyed her. The Chansey walked away and came back with three other Chansey and a wicked grin.  
  
The next thing May knew the Chansey were tying her to the bed. "No let me go!" she yelled as she struggled to get free. No!" Ash just watched sweat droppping. "Heheheh."  
  
Three of the Chansey held her down and the forth grabbed her knee and....  
  
"Pop."  
  
Snapped it back in place. "AAAAAIIIII!" May screeched. Everyone in the Pokemon Center came out of their rooms.  
  
"What was that?" One asked.  
  
"It sounded worst than a Whismur," said another.  
  
Still sweatdropping Ash shut the door. "heheh"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ May sat on the bed, reading a Pokemon beauty contest article in a Pokemon magazine. "Feh" she said, "My Beautifly is way prettier than that one."  
  
Soon after the Chansey set her leg, Ash had left to look for Brock and Max. She looked at her knee. It was wrapped in a cast with a brace to hold her leg in place.  
  
" It does feel a little better now," she thought.  
  
She sighed, a bored expression on her face. "Ash left me all alone here. Well, I guess there's always the company of my Pokemon, "she said and took out three Pokeballs. " Come out everyone!"  
  
A stream of red light came from each Pokeball. The light formed into the shapes of her Pokemon. They cried happily.  
  
"Hey Torchic, Beautiful, Skitty," she said with a smile. She patted Torchic on the head.  
  
"Crash!" The lights went out. "What was that?" she asked herself as she stopped petting her Pokemon. She waited until her eyes adjusted to the dark and slowly got up. Hanging to the wall she made her way to the door, opened it and went down the hall. Her Pokemon followed. She peaked out from the hall.  
  
Squinting to see she made out a creepy looking man dressed in black, standing in front of a Chansey. "Stupid puffball," he said. "Hand over every Pokemon you have here or else."  
  
Chansey looked terrified. The man turned around. "Are you guys finished?" he asked.  
  
May noticed two other men. In their hands were ropes. About six trainers were tied up at their feet. "Yeah," one said with a grin. "We got all their Pokemon."  
  
"This is aweful, "thought May. "I have to do something." She let go of the wall and walked over to the entrance of the hall.  
  
"Untie them and give the back their Pokemon," she ordered when she was in plain sight of the thief.  
  
"Well what do we have here." the creepy one said." You think you can stop us." May didn't answer" If it's a fight you want, "he said as he reached for his belt to grab a Pokeball. "Then its a fight you'll get." He threw a Pokeball. With a flash of red light a Golem appeared.  
  
"Go Skitty," May commanded.  
  
"Skitty," it cried.  
  
"Tackle attack!"  
  
Skitty ran straight towards the enemy and leaped into the air. Skitty hit it target head on. After the impact it dizzily backed up and fainted, but it seemed as if it didn't hurt Golem at all.  
  
"What?" May asked shocked. In return she got a wicked laugh for an answer.  
  
"...Return! Skitty!" she said and held out her Pokeball. In a beam of light it disappeared into its Pokeball. "Go Torchic." she pointed at Golem." Peck attack." Torchic closed its eyes and ran over to Golem, furiously pecking. It hit Golem hard. Again Golem received no damage. Torchic's beak shook from the impact and looked crocked.  
  
"Rollout," the man ordered. The Golem rolled into a ball and hit Torchic sending it flying. When it hit the ground it was over for Torchic.  
  
Now May was worried. She only had Beautifly left. What am I going to go," she thought. "Tackle won't do no good.... Wait!"  
  
"Quick Beautifly, she yelled. "Absorb!"  
  
Beautifly nodded. It threw back its head and out stretched its wings. I green light appeared around it and Golem.  
  
Golem began to slump. "Yes," May thought. "It's weakening!"  
  
"Keep it up Beautifly,"she told her Pokemon.  
  
"No you don't", said the thief.  
  
"What!"  
  
"Go, Mightyena."  
  
He threw a Pokeball and in a flash of red light a black and white dog Pokemon with red eyes appeared. " Go!" he ordered. "Take Down!"  
  
The hound charged at Beautiful, hitting the huge butterfly hard, stopping its attack and sending it flying against the wall.  
  
"No! Beautifly!" she cried.  
  
Whahahahaha!" The manlaughed evilly. May slowly backed up. "What's wrong? Out of Pokemon? "He asked. He and his Pokemon walked closer to her.  
  
May took out her Pokeball and recalled Beautifly. Then took a running leap towards the hall. The pain spad throughout her leg. She gasped at the pain.  
  
Without realizing it she put strain on her knee. She fell down, hitting the ground hard. "Ahh!" Her knee ached. But still she tried to crawl.  
  
"What's wrong?" the man sarcastically joked as she fell back down. "Not hurt are we?" She pushed herself back up, arms shaking. She turned to look at him. A look of hate strongly showed in her eyes. He now towered over her. He crouched down and grabbed her chin. "Why aren't you a pretty one."  
  
May struggled to get away from his grasp. "Let me go!" she cried.  
  
"Heheheh," he laughed. A look of pure terror spread across her face. As he pulled a knife from his pocket.  
  
"Somebody, anybody please help me!" she thought.  
  
To be continued.... What u think. Review everyone. Okay I edited to the best of my ability. If you notice any grammar errors please notify me. Thanks. Well chapter three will be up soon. Bet you can't wait, huh? Oh have you guys ever gone to PUK it's a great Pokemon site with a great forum. I go there a lot. You should check it out. The address is Ok bye for now. ^-^ 


	3. Savior

Hello everyone. I'm sorry for my long delay. And no I'm not dead. I've just been...uh.busy. I have tons of homework and I'm trying to finish my comic and I have to read a lot because my English teacher makes everyone do this reading program. I'm just a very busy person. Anyway enough of my blabbing. On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Advance or any of the characters. I own a Mew though.  
  
Chapter Three: Savior  
  
May's face was full of fear. She seemed to be consumed by this fear. She couldn't move or call for help. She could hardly even breathe. She was petrified.  
  
The man's knife glistened in the light. The sharp edges drawing dangerously close to May's cheek. A look of twisted excitement shown on the man's face. A wicked smile was sewn across him from ear to ear. He drew the knife to her throat.  
  
"Say your last words," he said.  
  
"Please.somebody.help me," May wept in her mind.  
  
The front door of the Pokemon Center suddenly flung open, as if an answer to her prayer. A dark silhouette of a young man stood at the entrance. The dim moonlight shown on him, almost, it seemed making him glow.  
  
May quickly realized who the young man was. "Ash!" she cried, breaking out of her frozen state.  
  
"Huh, May?" he questioned. He scanned the room with his eyes. "May!" he cried when he saw her trapped by a strange man, a knife against her throat.  
  
He quickly took out a Pokeball and threw it. "Go Treecko he ordered.  
  
The green chameleon appeared from its Pokeball in a flash of red light.  
  
"Treecko." It said and stuck a twig in its mouth, ready for battle.  
  
"Quickly, Treecko," Ash ordered. "Use Quick Attack on that man!" He pointed to the man that threatened May's life.  
  
"Treecko!" The Pokemon cried and charged toward the thief.  
  
Panic and anger came to the thief's face. He quickly tore the knife back into his pocket and tossed May to the side. He turned to his Pokemon and yelled. "Golem!"  
  
The rock Pokemon came rolling furiously toward Treecko. It hit the chameleon hard and sent it flying away. Treecko landed on the ground in front of Ash. It slowly got to its feet. Cuts and bruises covered its body.  
  
"Golem!" The opponent cried happily, proud that it had saved its master.  
  
"Quick Treecko, Mega Drain!" Ash ordered.  
  
Lights appeared around the two Pokemon. Soon after Golem fell to the ground. It tried to lift itself back up but couldn't. It only managed to fall to the ground again.  
  
"Why you," said the thief as he recalled Golem. He stood up to face Ash.  
  
May struggled to pull her head up to look at the fight. Ash wore an expression she had never seen before. Hate and anger filled his eyes. She had seen a similar expression when Pikachu was stolen those many (many, many) times. But something was different this time. But what?  
  
"Go Mightyena!" the man ordered. "Tear him and his Pokemon apart!"  
  
The dog like Pokemon charges toward Ash.  
  
"Hurry, Treecko! Quick Attack!" Ash ordered.  
  
In a flash Treecko tackled into Mightyena.  
  
"Now jump into the air and use pound!"  
  
It jumped into the air and came down hard on Mightyena's head. Causing Mightyena to walk around, dizzily.  
  
"Finish it with another Quick Attack!"  
  
Once again Treecko slammed into its opponent. This time the attack was much stronger and sent Mightyena flying. When it hit the ground the battle was over.  
  
"No! Mightyena!" the thief cried. He returned his Pokemon back to its ball and ran out the door, showing what a coward he really was. His friends quickly followed leaving the stolen Pokemon behind.  
  
Ash recalled Treecko and went to untie the trainers. They thanked him and took their Pokemon back to their rooms. After telling them 'it was nothing' he walked over to May and held out his right hand to help her up. She gladly accepted.  
  
They walked back to their room. (That doesn't sound right)  
  
"You shouldn't be walking on that leg," Ash commented.  
  
May turned to him," I know, but it's okay." She then smiled. "Thanks Ash for saving me."  
  
The next thing she knew Ash had his arms around her. May was shocked. She didn't know what to do, she was speechless.  
  
All she could manage to say was, "Ash."  
  
To be continued.  
  
Phew, finally done. Hope you liked it. ^-^ Hey did you guys know I have a forum. I appreciate it if you guys would join. No. I want you to join. No. You better join! Yes! Whahahahahahah! *Calms down* Ahem. Yes please join. The URL is Hope to see you there! ^-^ 


End file.
